


and they dance of love

by n_owsy



Series: the one hundred and eighty drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ficlet, Hadestown AU, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mythology References, Purple Prose, Snippets, but it’s not a sad tale, this is the only dnf i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_owsy/pseuds/n_owsy
Summary: and they dance of love — for that is all their souls have ever known.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the one hundred and eighty drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	and they dance of love

**Author's Note:**

> take this snippet from an abandoned dnf au. i love the premise and the world-building i put into this — but unfortunately, the plot was kinda... meh for me, so i ended up abandoning it. still pretty proud of this one snippet so have fun :]

The hollow tunes of the underground reach the overworld — they dance to it as nature wakes up from Demeter’s iron hold and weaves this forgotten song, this old hymn. The wind hums, the birds sing and _it’s like the world came back to life_.

He still can’t believe it.

Dream twirls him around, and George stumbles on his feet, but that’s alright. They dance until the ground underneath them repeats the melody. They laugh as the sun goes down, and they cry as the falling of their aching feet sounds like the drumming of a heartbeat. They rejoice with tired souls and bright smiles as George steps on Dream’s toes and they giggle over it, both alive and _real_ and _content_ in each other’s arms.

They dance of hope in a bleak future. They dance as their hearts get lighter and George’s skin feels more solid under his fingertips, and they dance to show what the world could be in spite of what it is now.

_ (And they dance of love — for that is all their souls have ever known.) _

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only dnf fic i’ll ever write.
> 
> well, unless any of you guys want more of this au, then i’ll be happy to write some more :] i am thinking of writing more for this bc... i love the hadestown premise
> 
> the angst w/ happy ending is a bit cliche and i didn’t like it but i did actually build a whole-ass universe for this, so if you wanna brainrot with me over the reincarnations of the deities w/ split-into-two hermes w/ sapnap and tubbo as orpheus!dream’s brothers — the sbi as the three fates — platonic hades!schlatt and persephone!quackity, check out my twitter [n_owsyy!](https://twitter.com/n_owsyy) :DD


End file.
